Stealing And Dancing
by Harbachuklesss
Summary: Random love story of Zoro and Nami! The crew decides to go steal gold from a wealthy king. Robin, Luffy, and Franky hatch a plan to have Zoro and Nami get together...and what does the plan have to do with salsa? NamiXZoro and some RobinXFranky. TWO-SHOT (eventually) RXR please!
1. Salsa?

_Heyyyyy all of you people who are reading this story! I originally wanted this to be a 'one-shot', but I figured it was kind of long enough soooo I'm gonna make it into a 'two-shot'...of the same story of course. I got this idea for this story from listening to a song. 'Maria' By Ricky Martin. Not a big fan of his but I love that song! One random day, I was listening to the song and then I was all like BRAIN BLAST. Hahaha and so I thought, hey, why not make a random story about how Zoro and Nami salsa?! Haha. But anyhoo! I really hope you like this story. If you do, please review it! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to finish it. I already started the second chapter, just haven't gotten around to finish it yet. :P But yeah... ENJOY!_

_P.S. This story is rated M just to be safe. Just some bad language and possibly a lemon in the next chapter...we'll see._

_~~~Harbachuklesss_

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing from 'One Piece'. Just this story! :D**

**_Stealing and Dancing_  
**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm bright sunny day for the Straw Hat Pirates. Everyone was doing their own thing. Luffy, the leader of the Straw Hats was sitting upon the swing on the deck of the Sunny. He was sifting through his memories about his training for the past two years. They had been two long straining years. All of the hard work he put into his training, made him into a hardened being. On the outside, he has become a strong young man, however, on the inside he is still the strong willed boy who still believes, without a doubt, that he was meant to be the King of the Pirates.

He sat on the swing, gently pushing off the ground with his sandaled feet. Listening to everything around him. He smiled brightly at everyone and everything. The calm waves of the ocean, softly hitting the side of the boat, slightly rocking it in a soothing rhythm. Seagulls were flying around the ship with the gentle breeze lifting them into the sky. Luffy relaxed and took this moment to burn this nice image of life into his brain. Nothing could beat this moment in life. Especially with his nakama surrounding him. He was so thankful for finding them all. Honestly, he would have no idea where he would be if he didn't have each and every individual of his crew. Even if some members seem to 'hate' each other, but deep down, they all loved and cared for each other. This thought made the captain smile, but he was abruptly thrown out of his thoughts and back into the real world.

"Zoro! You stupid _baka_! Get away from my mikan bushes!" Nami growled out to the green haired swordsman. He remained silent through her complaining. He was only focused on trying to get some shut eye, but finding it nearly impossible to even concentrate on anything due to her screeching.

"Baka! Do you hear me? Get up and go sleep somewhere else!" Nami continued to rant to Zoro. Finally, making some movement, he shifted his legs from underneath him to out stretched in front of him. He smirked as he heard her growl out of frustration and sighed heavily. She saw his smirk and decided to teach him a lesson.

"Ow Nami, why the hell did you just kick me? I'm trying to sleep." He said bitterly.

She scoffed angrily. "Sleep? SLEEP? I've been trying to get you to move the hell away from my mikan bushes and you continue to ignore me, which by the way, is just pissing me off even more and therefore, I kicked you to get your attention, which I clearly did. So, GET THE HELL AWAY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS BAKA!" Zoro merely grunted as he gingerly eyed her while rubbing the spot where she had kicked him.

Nami's face was flushed with anger with her arms crossed under her breasts in a defiant stance. She _clearly_ was upset with him. The way she looked right now made Zoro anxious in anticipation. He would never tell a soul, but teasing and messing with Nami was one of his favorite things to do, besides fighting and training. It provided him with great amusement and she constantly challenged him in a word of wits. It was even better when he beat her at her own game. She would get angry and embarrassed and stalk off with a certain kind of pip in her step. He _loved_ the way her hips swayed when she walks away with animosity towards him. It's the best feeling in the world when he beats Nami and he gets to see that fantastic ass walk away. Unfortunately, his train of thought lost its course and the annoying screechy voice from the orange haired woman echoed in his head.

"Oi! Nami! Shuddap will ya? I'm just trying to sleep and I don't see the big deal here. I'm not even sitting remotely close to your mikan bushes and I'm not bothering anyone. You're just yelling because you want attention, especially from me." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way and she just scoffed.

"Please, you even being _near_ me is awful enough. Now, go far away from before I kick you again." She said annoyed. Zoro gave a smug smirk.

"Say it nicely and I'll move. What's the magic word Nami?"

"How about shove it?" Zoro chuckled and yawned. He put his head against the banister of the ship and slightly dozed off. Until he felt another dull pain in the side of his leg.

Luffy, still on the swing, was laughing at the whole ordeal of his two crew mates bickering back and forth.

"Why can't they just get along?" He shook his head.

"Because captain, they both have feelings for each other, but they like to fight their feelings. They are confused as to what they are currently feeling and fighting seems to be the only logical venting system they have." Luffy didn't even turn his head to know it was Robin. The way she spoke made her seem old and too mature to be a pirate. She always has her own opinions and they always had an underlying meaning. It was always 'read in between the lines' with Robin and Luffy never really understood what she was talking about half the time.

"What are you talking about Robin?" Luffy didn't really feel up to trying to solve riddles. He liked it straight forward, without thinking too hard.

"What she means, Luffy, is that Zoro and Nami like each other a lot and they don't know how to tell each other. They can try, but end up fighting. Notice how much they have been fighting a lot lately?" Franky came up behind Robin and put his large hands on her shoulders and slightly rubbed them. Robin tilted her head to look at Franky to give him a small appreciation smile. Luffy took a moment to think it over.

'_Well, they have been fighting a lot now that he mentioned it. I never really thought more of it since the little fights has just been over stupid things. Zoro sleeping all the time, his snoring, she talks too much, blah blah blah. So, they really like each other eh?_' Luffy smiled brightly at the couple and started to chuckle.

"So guys, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Luffy asked in anticipation.

"Meat?" Franky asked with a slight teasing tone. Luffy's eyes lit up and he shouted for Sanji.

"SANJI! MAKE MEAT FOR ME!" Luffy shouted to their cook. The blonde cook shouted an 'oi' back and Luffy smiled that he was going to get some meat.

"You know Luffy, I was just being sarcastic…" Franky shook his head in disbelief that his captain was so easily manipulated by the power of meat. One day, meat would be his downfall. Robin giggled and Franky just smiled.

"Anyway Luffy, what was your idea before meat took over this conversation?" Franky continued.

"Oh yeah! I think we should get Nami and Zoro together so that they stop arguing. It's starting to give me a headache. At first, it was funny, but now, I just wanna throw them off the ship." He gave them a stoic face. The couple laughed at their captain and nodded their heads in agreement with the young man.

"Oi, I agree with Luffy, but there's a problem with that." Franky said.

"C'mon, I see no problem with this. It can't be any simpler than just making them tell each other that they like each other."

"Luffy, one cannot just force two people to admit their feelings to one another. Those feelings need to be felt and let out in the open for both people." Robin explained. Luffy looked at her confused with his head tilted to the side and his hand on his chin.

'_Not another riddle…_' Luffy inwardly groaned.

"Franky, can you dumb this down for me?" Luffy asked the older man. Franky laughed at the captain's blunt question.

"Of course my captain. Robin simply means that it wouldn't be right for us to butt into their relationship. They should realize it on their own and should be able to tell each other their feelings with no help from anyone but themselves. It's better for both the people to feel what they want to feel for another person and should be allowed to do whatever they want with those feelings." As Luffy was going to say something, Franky quickly cut him off.

"Meaning, my captain that WE should not get involved in THEIR business." Luffy groaned.

"But I just want to help! There's gotta be someway!" Luffy remained hopeful. He would do anything for his crewmates to be happy. If his nakama is happy, then he's happy. Plus, this could be really fun.

"Luffy, I'm not saying that we shouldn't help them, I'm just saying that if we were to do anything, we should be doing it _indirectly_, not directly." Robin merely giggled as she saw Luffy's eyes light up and a mischievous smirk play on his lips.

"Oh this is gonna be so much FUN!" Luffy laughed in excitement while Franky and Robin just smiled at the man who acted oh so much like a little boy. But then, Luffy's smile faltered and he looked deep in thought.

"Hey guys, do you have any idea of how to go about this?" Luffy asked. Maybe they would have an idea. Hopefully they did because he sure didn't.

"Nope, none at all." Robin bluntly stated and Franky shook his head with a shrug. They all stood there, deep in thought, well, mostly Luffy. He was thinking so hard that honestly, it was making his head throb.

'_Jeez, thinking is so hard! Man, I can't think of anything. Why can't I think of at least ONE idea? Oh right, 'cuz I know nothing about the female species and or relationships. C'mon Luffy, you're smart! Think of one idea. There's gotta be something…' _

WHACK.

"What the hell…?" It seemed to be a piece of paper that attacked his face. Slightly crinkled and torn from wetness and rough wind. It was an open invitation for a grand festival for small time king of an island that Luffy had never even heard of.

"Oi, Luffy! What'cha got there?" Franky asked.

"It's a flyer for a 'grand' festival on this island called la-sss isss la-sss dooom…?" Luffy felt like an idiot trying to pronounce the words right.

"Las Islas Dom. It means the Sun Isles. It's a small little island ran by a Spanish king known by, King Raimundo Dom. He is well known for throwing 'huge bashes' for the wealthy and upper-class of his island." Robin explained. Luffy looked surprise and Franky wasn't surprise at all that she would know something like this. '_Fun facts I guess._' Franky chuckled inwardly and let Luffy finish reading.

"The rest of this flyer says basically that it's held a week from today, starts at 8 and it's for showing off all of his 'goodies'. Also it says 'hay gente sucia pobres permitidos' whatever the hell that means."

"It means 'no dirty poor people permitted'." Robin translated.

"This guy's a real asshole." Luffy stated and laughed at his own joke. Robin giggled briefly with Franky nodding in agreement.

"Luffy, Franky. I have an idea if you would like to hear me out." Robin proposed. Both men looked at her with big glossed eyes, waiting with hopeful eagerness. Robin grinned slightly and pitched her idea.

* * *

"Hey Nami, may I ask you of something?" Nami turned slightly to see the raven haired woman walking towards her. Nami's mood brightened when she saw Robin. After the fight with Zoro, she was so fed up with his bullcrap. She's not so sure how much she can take anymore. The green haired swordsman was so damn sexy. Of course, she would never admit this to anyone. Nami was so confident in her ability to ignore her feelings and him, but it's very difficult to avoid a person when you live with him on a boat in the middle of the sea. Nami sighed. '_How the hell am I going to survive this? What is this man doing to me? That smug smirk…UGH! So. Sexy. Where does he get off being so good looking? Especially when he works out…being all sweaty and shirtless…' _Nami groaned and shook her head.

"What's up Robin?" Nami asked.

"I need to you change our course for a certain island." Nami looked questioningly at Robin.

"What island?"

"It's called Las Islas Dom. The Sun Isles. I think you will enjoy that place very much." Robin smiled at the young navigator.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Apparently, this great King resides on the Isles and he is having this extravagant party in the honor of himself. He will be showing off all of his riches, gold and belli in front of the whole party to see." Robin stated. Nami's eyes lit up at the words of 'gold and belli'.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go party with the king!" Nami shouted enthusiastically.

"Miss Navigator, I hope you realize that we were not really going to party. We are going to simply go and meet the king and maybe say hello to some of his treasures." Robin said in a slight teasing tone. Nami giggled with glee and excitement.

"Nami, do you know how to dance?" The raven haired woman asked. Nami tilted her head in question.

"I do, but that was kind of random to ask."

"Ah, but you see, it is part of a plan I have devised to steal the gold." Robin smirked.

"Oh really? Ah okay. Mind sharing the plan with me?"

"All in due time miss navigator. For now, I would just like to know if you salsa?"

"Yes and I'm quite good at it, if I do say so myself." Nami trying to shrug off her modesty. Robin simply smiled.

"That will do for now. See you later Nami." But before Nami had a chance to question Robin some more, she had already left Nami alone with her mikan bushes.

'_Damn. What was that all about… Salsa? Why would I need to know how to salsa?' _Nami thought long and hard, but nothing came to mind. She decided she would figure it out later and continue to water her mikans.

* * *

"Yo Zoro!"

The swordsman opened his one good eye and looked for the voice that was calling for him. Unfortunately for the green haired man, it was their captain and he looked _too _happy. Zoro grunted acknowledging the boy's existence.

"I need to ask you something!" Luffy shouted happily. Zoro shut his eye again and nearly dozed off.

"Can you salsa?" Zoro's eye shot wide open and slowly turned his head to the young captain.

"Why-y would y-you ask t-that?" Zoro asked gingerly. Luffy shrugged and looked at Zoro with a smirk.

'_Crap. He definitely knows. That's why he's giving me that look. Is he going to blackmail me? HOW DOES HE KNOW? I make sure no one's around in the crows nest. Damn! I should have been more careful!'_

"Luffy, don't tell anyone that I salsa." Zoro stated in a hushed voice. Luffy nearly had to lean in closer to hear what Zoro was saying. "I do it because it's relaxing and it helps with my coordination and quick movements." Luffy just nodded and gave him a 'please don't say anymore or else i'm going to explode with fits of laughter' look. Zoro sighed heavily.

"Alright, what will it take for you to keep quiet Luffy?" Asked the swordsman in a defeated tone.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would know how to salsa. I didn't even think you would know how to dance. That's why I came up here, but since you DO know how to salsa, I need you to help me in my plan to make us richer." Luffy grinned with glee. Zoro had an expression on his face; it was a combination of confusion and embarrassment.

"Uh, how is me knowing how to salsa going to make us richer?" Zoro's eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Weeeelllll, I'm gonna explain that later to the whole crew. So after dinner…wait, what's for dinner tonight? Man, I'm so hungry. I could really go for some meat right now..."

WHACK.

"Ow Zoro! What the hell was that for?" Luffy rubbed his head after the smack Zoro gave him upside the head.

"Focus baka! What are we doing after dinner?" Zoro asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah! We're having a meeting on the deck to discuss our next move so be there or I'll come and kick your ass. Oh wait, better yet, I'll just have Nami come and yell at you to move your ass." Luffy joked. Zoro gave him a cold glare and waved him off.

"Whatever." Zoro yawned.

"Great! See you later Zoro!" And with that Luffy ran off.

'_What the hell was that about? Stupid baka made me spill my own secret. Damn. He's good. And here I thought he was an idiot the whole time. And what exactly does he need me to do with my salsa dancing? Luffy never really cared for money so what does he really want…ah whatever. I'll figure it out later. It's time for some shut eye.' _And with that, Zoro had sleep claim his tired body.

* * *

"Oi! Everyone! Get 'yer asses on the deck! Me and Robin have something to say!" Luffy shouted for his crewmates. There, in the middle of the deck was a smiling Luffy and a stoic Robin. One by one, all the crewmates came to the deck wondering what their captain was up to. Nami came and sat on the swing with Usopp and Chopper in tow standing near Nami. Franky came up from the bottom of the ship, apparently working on some new inventions for the Sunny. Zoro lazily walked over to the banister of the ship. He slouched down and resumed his sleeping position. Brook and Sanji came out of the kitchen. Brook strutted up to Luffy while a love stricken Sanji floated over to Robin.

"ROBIN-CHAN! My sweet! What does your beautiful angelic voice want to say to us?" Sanji sang to the woman. Robin slightly smirked at the reaction she received from the blue haired cyborg.

"Well Sanji, Luffy and I have devised a plan to; I guess you can say, 'have some fun'."

"Yeah yeah! So today, I got hit in the face with this flyer saying that this asshole king is putting his gold out for his island to see at this party! WE'RE GONNA STEAL HIS GOODS!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically. Everyone looked at one another. Nami had dollar signs as eyes with her hands clasped together in happiness. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook danced and sang about being rich for once. Sanji puffed from his cigarette with a smirk. Franky lowered his sunglasses with a wink and a smirk. Zoro, still having his eyes closed, merely grinned.

"So, here's the game plan. We're gonna be real sneaky about this 'cause it will be more fun that way!" Luffy said. Everyone agreed with eagerness. Robin continued.

"So since this island is of Spanish origins, we can assume the party is Spanish based. Which means that there will be mainly salsa music…" Robin looked towards Nami and an overzealous Luffy glanced towards Zoro. Both seemed confused but managed to keep it together. "…So the game plan is to have our two wonderful crewmates who are simply fantastic at salsa-ing; they are to create a distraction for the crowd while the rest of us sneak off with the riches." Everyone had confusion on their faces. Luffy was excited. Robin smirked. Franky grinned. Nami and Zoro looked at the now fascinating floor and the suddenly beautiful wooden banisters. Everyone else was eager to go with the plan, but…

"Robin-chan, who are these two 'fantastic' dancers that you speak of? If you or Nami-swan are dancing then I'll shall learn how to salsa perfectly to dance with one of you beautiful women!" Sanji sang happily.

"I think not." Everyone looked towards Franky.

"Robin and I will be attending the party to help with our 'dancers'." Robin smiled while Franky danced.

"This is going to be…SUPERRRRR!" Franky yelled. Everyone laughed except Sanji.

"Nami-SWAN! Does this mean you will be dancing? I'LL BE YOUR DANCE PARTNER!" Nami grimaced.

'_Who else knows how to salsa? It certainly can't be Sanji, not Brook, not Chopper, neither Usopp; DEFINITELY not Luffy…Franky said he was going with Robin, so that leaves…' _Nami gasped and her eyes widened. "No fucking way." Nami bursted out laughing. Zoro's eye opened and his stoic face fell into a sad embarrassed grimace. Luffy's smile somehow got even larger and Robin chuckled.

"I see you figured it out Miss Navigator." Robin pointed out.

"So that means Nami and Zoro will be salsa-ing partners!" Everyone gasped.

"ZORO DANCES?!" Everyone shouted in unison. Zoro stood up with a particularly angry annoyed face.

"Why is that so hard to believe? It helps with my coordination and quick movements!" Everyone just continued to stare then proceeded to burst out laughing. Zoro growled in annoyance and walked away. No one noticed him leave except Nami. Nami watched as all her friends laughed so hard that they all were holding their stomachs and were crying. Nami let out a chuckle, but went to go find Zoro in the crow's nest.

"Hey there." Nami said softly. Zoro ignored her and continued to pretend to sleep.

"C'mon! Don't be like that! None of us expected you to even know _how_ to dance. Can you really blame us?" Zoro opened his eye to glare. She _seemed_ sincere, but he didn't really care at the moment.

'_So_ _embarrassing…so much for my tough guy look. Fuck. Nami probably thinks I'm a lame ass._' Zoro dropped his head in his hands and sighed. He could still feel Nami in the room. He felt something on his shoulder and looked up to see Nami smiling at him.

"Don't worry Zoro. Guys who dance are _sexy_." She sent him a wink and twirled around to leave him. He looked at her. '_Sexy? She thinks guys who dance are…sexy? Does she think…I'm sexy?_' Zoro zoned out as he thought hard about something. Nami was going to laugh at the face he was making but decided against it.

"Oh by the way, when we're dancing, I'll make us look good so just follow my lead." She smirked and left before Zoro could retort.

'_What the hell is going on and what the hell did I get myself into…_' Zoro leaned back against the seat and thought about dancing with Nami. A faint smile appeared on his face.

* * *

"Alright guys! Let's move on out! We got shopping to do for tonight! Everyone go get their shit and meet back here around 5!" Luffy commanded his crewmates. Everyone aye-ayed and left to go shopping around the town. The Strawhat Pirates had just recently arrived at Las Islas Dom. The town was already prepared for the later festivities. The decorations were in the style of something out of Mayan or Aztec designs. When they first arrived, they docked at the ports that seemed to be in the poorer section of the town. Which wasn't decorated, since lower class citizens weren't invited to come anyway. The people lived in little huts and seemed to make due with what they got. It overall, seemed like a decent enough place to live. The crew took off towards the market district of the town. Every individual of the crew had a vital job to do and it was paramount to the mission to get everything they needed. The four members that were participating in the party took off to get dresses and tuxedos. As for the rest of the crew, Robin left a detailed list of what supplies they needed in order to pull of this heist. Everyone split up and went to search for their needed items.

Franky had to drag Zoro to the tuxedo shop.

"What the hell is wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now? I think I look dashing." Zoro tried to convince Franky. In all honesty, Zoro _hated_ wearing tuxedos. They were uncomfortable, tight, and made him look ridiculous. Franky just glared and continue to pull him along.

"C'mon Zoro, it's not _that_ bad. If I hafta wear one, and you _know_ how much I love to just wear my speedo and Hawaiian shirt, then you should have no problem at all. And it's only for a couple of hours. It's not like I'm asking you to wear it forever." Zoro glared at him. And he could of also swore that he heard Franky grumble something about 'being whiny'. Zoro sighed heavily and continued to be dragged by the cyborg. They eventually walked into a fancy smancy shop for _very _pricey tuxedos. '_Good thing we're pirates huh_' Zoro thought to himself.

"Good evening gentlemen. How may I assist you today?" A weird bald guy with the freakiest mustache walked up to them and smiled showing off his buck teeth. Zoro stared at the guy and how utterly ridiculous this guy looked. Franky nudged his side which stirred Zoro out of his daze. He crossed his arms which gave off a 'fuck-off' kind of attitude. Franky rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we're looking for a couple of penguin suits. You got any?" Franky asked.

"Well certainly! You came to the right shop! Let's get you measured." The man smiled. Both Franky and Zoro wished he would stop smiling; it was truly grossing them out. After a few minutes of measuring, the gross man handed them their tuxes to try on. Franky knew the underlying meaning of this plan, so he decided to pester Zoro for a bit; for the sake of the plan, and for his amusement.

"So, Zoro, you gonna be dancing with Miss Nami tonight eh?" Franky asked. Zoro just grunted.

"Are you excited? 'Cause I am. It's gonna be…"

"Shuddap Franky. I don't even know why it has to be me. I'm sure someone else could have done it. Probably even better than me." Zoro said a nonchalant way.

"Oi, Zoro, would you have minded if Sanji was dancing with Nami instead?" Franky questioned. This was it. To see if he even gave a crap…

Zoro turned his head to look at Franky. He gave him a cold glare.

"Like hell I'd ever let that dartboard eyebrow freak dance with Nami." Franky raised his eyebrows in surprise. Inner Franky was celebrating a victory. '_Ha ha! I totally knew it. Oh yeah, go Franky, go Franky. God, I am so super. What would I do without me?_' It was quiet between the two of them while they changed back into their regular clothes and proceeded to take the tuxes without paying for them. They quietly snuck out of the store and away from the street.

"Alright Franky…" Zoro started but was immediately cut off by Franky.

"THAT WAS SUPPPERRRRR!" yelled Franky while striking his 'super' pose. Zoro just stood there and face palmed himself in utter shame.

* * *

"Miss Navigator, do you know what kind of dress you are wearing tonight?" Robin asked. Nami was being oddly quiet and it kind of made her worried.

"Hmm, I was thinking something red…you know? Something fiery and feisty." Nami smirked. Robin chuckled as well as Nami. It was nice to take a break from this so called 'mission'. Nami knew something was up. What kind of pirates steal treasure in stealth? Something wasn't adding up. And also the fact that she had to dance with Zoro, and not just any dance, she would have to _salsa_ with him. Such an intimate dance. She knew she was going to snap tonight. Being so close to him and moving their bodies together. The idea made her excited in anticipation in certain parts of her body. '_Alright, seriously? I'm losing it over ONE guy. Jeez, I need to get a hold of myself. Hmm, maybe I should act on this? What can it hurt? I mean if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll be turned away in absolute embarrassment and shame for as long as I live. Then I can leave the crew and live under a rock. Yeah, that sounds nice._' Nami shook her head and tried to rid of all of the tempting thoughts and focus at the task at hand. Get an unbelievably hot dress to impress Zoro tonight so he will want to fuck her relentlessly. Nami literally wanted to bang her head against a wall. But before she could, Robin pulled her by the arm and they managed to enter a dress store.

"Hola senioritas! How may I help you today?" A tall tanned lady with the dark black hair spoke to the two female pirates. Nami smiled warmly and Robin nodded while disappearing to look for a dress of her own.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a red dress kinda short, kinda long…"

"A dress for salsa-ing, si?" The woman asked. Nami nodded slowly.

"Ah yes, follow me seniorita. I have the perfect dress for you." The woman gestured Nami to follow. Nami followed the lady through a couple of racks. The store was relatively small, but had an abundant amount of dresses. The lady finally found the dress she was searching for and picked it out for Nami to see. The orange haired woman gasped slightly. She fell in love with it immediately. It was exactly what she had in mind. The dress was form fitting, perfectly fitting her slim body. It was knee length but rose to her mid thigh with little flaring ruffles at the end. The dress was a deep red and it was strapless. '_THIS IS SO PREFECT! How the hell did I get so lucky!? Zoro is going to absolutely drool when he sees me…_' Nami smiled brightly to the lady, roughly nodding her head.

"YES. YES. I WANT THIS ONE!" Nami said enthusiastically. The lady laughed at her shenanigans. Robin subtly came up behind Nami while holding a dress in her hand.

"Miss Navigator, have you found your dress?" Nami giggled in glee and Robin just assumed that was a yes.

"Well, let's go have you two try on these dresses." The lady gestured for the two women to follow her to the dressing rooms. After the lady left, both women quickly changed into the dresses of their choice. Nami practically tripped out of her changing room to go see what she looks like.

"Oh. My. God. I am so freaking hot." Nami did a 360 spin to see the dress flow to her liking. She couldn't contain her happiness. As she turned around, she saw Robin rocking her dress. Robin was wearing a black flamenco dress that was short on the front so one can see her legs but went back long down her legs. It was ruffled at the hem of her dress. The dress was very form fitting. The sleeves went off the shoulders and a very apparent lift of her bosom. Robin was most definitely rocking that dress.

"What do you think Miss Navigator?" Robin already knew the answer but a little compliment here and there doesn't hurt anybody.

"Robin, you look so sexy! Franky is going to go crazy for you tonight!" Nami said with a wink. Robin chuckled.

"And I am most certain that Mr. Swordsman is going to go crazy for _you_ tonight." Robin smirked as Nami blushed.

"Pssh, please Robin. Like that doofus would notice anything that doesn't involve violence or training."

"Oh, you'd be surprised Miss Navigator. I've seen and heard some _things_ that Mr. Swordsman says about you…" Robin started; she stopped with the alluring hook, hoping that Nami would take the bait. Nami quickly glanced over towards Robin who was smirking.

"Hmm, what kinds of _things_?"

"Oh, I could tell you, but where would the fun be in that?" Robin chuckled softly.

"C'mon Robin! We're nakama and we can tell each other _everything_, so out with it woman!" Nami argued, but Robin refused to give in.

"Nah, I think I'll let Mr. Swordsman tell you himself tonight." Robin winked and turned towards the changing rooms to redress in her casual attire. Nami stood there confused. Her heartbeat started to race after thinking about what could possibly happen tonight.

'_He's gonna tell me…tonight? TONIGHT!? I'm not ready for this! Ah, crap. Who the hell I am kidding? I'll never be ready for this. I'm such a coward…grrr. I'm so sick of being so scared and afraid of my feelings. That's it. No more scaredy-cat Nami. I'm going to be confident and just tell him how I feel tonight. It's go big or go home tonight. Let's do this shit._' Nami smiled in confidence. She then proceeded to go change out of her dress. Robin watched the woman, fighting her internal self. She seemed to be a mess at first, but as soon as the raven haired woman saw Nami smiled brilliantly; she knew that tonight was the night that everything was going to happen.

'_My plan is working perfectly. Everything is falling into place. I wonder how Franky is doing with Zoro? Hopefully he got through to him. Tonight is the night. There is no room for error or else all will fail._'

Eventually everyone returned back to the ship around five-ish. It was game time and Robin needed to make sure that everything was perfect before they started to head out towards the party.

"Mr. Cook, did you get all of the supplies for tonight?" Robin asked the blonde haired man. At the sound of Robin talking, the cook floated over to her and grabbed her hands.

"ROBIN-CHAN! Of course I got all the supplies we needed! I would do anything my lovely Robin!" He kissed the top of her hand and Robin chuckled.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Franky came over and pulled Robin aside. Sanji was angry at first but got over it and proceeded to look for the other female pirate that resided on the Sunny.

"NAMI-SWAN! Where are you? I'll help you change into your dress!" The cook offered, but was then hit upside the head.

"Oi! Moss-head! What the hell did you do that for? I'll kick your ass!" Sanji threatened. Zoro lowered his fist and proceeded to argue with him.

"Dartboard, shut the hell up. I had enough of your sappy love talking. Besides, Nami can do it herself. She's a big girl and sure as hell doesn't need your help." Zoro grounded out. They both began to argue back and forth. Usopp and Chopper tried to calm both sworn enemies, but all of their attempts were in vain.

"Ahem, will both you shut up? You both are giving me a headache!" Everyone turned to look at Nami.

"Whoah…" Zoro breathed out and stared at the beautiful sight in front of him. Nami was wearing her newly bought red salsa dress with black stiletto heels that must have been four inches high. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail with curls. Pieces of hair that fell out of the ponytail perfectly framed her face and her bangs brushed to the side. A red flower was put behind her ear for an accentuation of her dress and her pale, fair skin. Her long toned legs started to move towards the two boys who were fighting. Both men stopped and stared with no shame. Even Sanji had started to drool. Zoro looked towards the cook and shook his head. '_God, she is so beautiful. Uh, okay. Let's give her a compliment now…WORK YOU STUPID BRAIN!_' Zoro tried to form words, but nothing was coming out. Nami stood next to Zoro and leaned towards his ear.

"Cat got your tongue _Zoro_?' She whispered in an alluring tone. She moved her head back to give him a flirtatious wink and walked away with a little more pip in her step then usual. Zoro shamelessly watched her ass as she walked away. Sanji noticed and smacked him upside the head.

"OI! MARIMO! DON'T STARE AT NAMI-SWAN'S ASS!" Everyone laughed. Zoro grunted and walked away to get dressed for the party. Eventually everyone else left to go get ready for their important roles for later that night. Luffy walked over to Robin and Franky, who were bickering about Sanji's attempts at flirting with Robin.

"Hey guys, I think this plan is working great!" Luffy cheered. Both other persons agreed with their captain.

"I will hafta admit, getting Zoro to actually show that he _actually_ cares, was rather difficult." Franky admitted.

"I would imagine so. Mr. Swordsman isn't one for talking about feelings. However, Nami fell right into my trap and everything is going surprisingly smoothly." Robin said.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird for us, huh? Usually something _always_ goes wrong!" Luffy laughed. Franky smacked him upside the head.

"Baka! Don't _jinx_ us! Now something's gonna happen!" Franky, being superstitious, argued with the captain.

"Now, now boys. Let us just see where the cards will fall. We can only watch from here on out. It's up to them now to do what they were meant to do."

"….and what is that exactly?" Luffy being oblivious as usual. Robin giggled and Franky shook his head.

"This means, Luffy, that they will fall in love and get married and have lots of freaky color haired children!" Franky finished off with a smirk. Robin shook her head with a smile. Luffy 'oh-ed' and laughed.

"Anyway, I am off to go get ready…" Robin started to take off.

"Oi! Robin, lemme help you get changed." Franky winked. Robin chuckled and waved him to follow. Luffy stood there alone and confused.

"Why can't anyone get changed by themselves? It's not that hard…" Luffy shrugged and walked to the kitchen for some meat.

* * *

By the time the four Straw Hat pirates arrived at the house of the king, (it was more like a castle if anything), the outside of the place was crawling with people waiting to get inside for the party. Everyone had some kind of rich looking get-up on. All the men were dressed in black tuxedos and the women had different dresses on. The younger women had short cocktail dresses on and the older, more sophisticated, ladies had long elegant dresses on. The four crew mates fit in perfectly with the crowd, and surprisingly enough, no one had recognized them as the infamous band of pirates. Both couples walked on the line to enter the castle of Raimundo Dom. Robin had her arm looped through Franky's arm; they were a real couple so it wasn't awkward for them, however, for Zoro and Nami, it was _extremely_ awkward. In order to get into the party, they had to look believable, like they were a real couple. Nami slowly linked her arm with Zoro's arm. She felt him tense up at first, but relaxed at her touch. She smiled to herself.

'_I cannot believe I am going to be doing this tonight. I'm gonna be telling him that I love him tonight. Ah holy crap. I'm gonna be telling him that I love him. I knew this wasn't gonna be easy, but I can do this. Be confident in myself. Hey, maybe I'll luck out and he'll feel the same? Ha-ha oh Nami, you are so freaking HYSTERICAL. With my luck, he'll look at me funny and never talked to me again. Yupp, that sounds about right. Oops. Being pessimistic again. Alright. You got this girl. Show him what you've got.'_

They walked in silence, glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. They didn't want to make the situation that they were both in more awkward so they just stayed silent. Nami could hear her heartbeat as they neared the entrance of the line. Robin and Franky watched from the back of them. They both looked _uncomfortable_ which made them both slightly uneasy.

"Psssst. Robin." Franky whispered to his date.

"Yes Franky?"

"Did I tell you how unbelievably super gorgeous you look tonight?" Franky smirked at Robin's faint blush.

"Hehehe. I can make you blush!" Franky whispered.

"Oh hush up." Robin spoke quietly.

"Look at them! They were a match made in heaven!" Franky joked and Robin chuckled softly.

"They'll be less tense later when they dance. They know how _important_ it is for the plan, ah you know, for stealing the treasure?" Robin joked. Franky snickered in a hushed tone.

"Yes, I know, I know. Hopefully, the guys can steal the gold with no problem…" Franky wished.

"Ha-ha. Oh Franky. You really think they can steal the gold with no one watching? Do you realize that the people who are doing this _stealth_ mission are Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Sanji?" Robin joked.

"So you think they can't do it? Well, I think they can." Franky stated with confidence in his teammates.

"So, are we wagering a bet Mr. Shipwright?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You bet your super ass babe." Franky smirked.

"Alright, if the team pulls it off without anyone seeing or getting caught then I'll do your bidding for the next month." Robin offered her terms.

"Hmm…" Franky thought about this long and hard. Robin always knew a way out of a bad situation. The way she worded things ALWAYS had a loop hole. She was too damn smart for him.

"And if the team gets seen by one person or gets caught then you have to do whatever I say for the next month. Do we have a deal?" Robin looked at him with a smile and put her hand out in front of her. Franky looked at her with a sneaking suspicion, but he finally agreed to it.

"You got yourself a deal." He gently shook her hand and then pulled her hand towards his mouth so that he could kiss it. She giggled when she felt his lips contact her skin. Then he proceeded to hold her small hand in his big one.

Finally, they arrived at the front of the line and neither Nami nor Zoro knew how much they could take waiting. Both were anxious for what was about to happen this night.

"Buenas noches, señor y señora. Los nombres, por favor?" (A/N: Good evening sir and madame. Names please?) The man spoke in Spanish.

'_Well fuck me. How the hell are we supposed to get in or even know what the hell he's saying?_' Zoro thought. Both Nami and Zoro panicked, but tried to keep their cool. Quickly and thankfully for Robin, she piped up.

"Hola, estos dos son Rodrigo Franco y María. Soy Isabella y este es mi marido, Enrique Díez." (A/N: Hello, these two are Rodrigo and Maria Franco. I am Isabella and this is my husband, Enrique Diez.)

"Ah sí, sus nombres están aquí. Por favor, entra." (A/N: Ah yes, your names are right here. Please, come inside.) The man gestured for both couples to go inside the castle. The men nodded and the women smiled and continued on inside.

"Hey Robin, where did you get those names from…?" Nami asked. Both the men smirked.

"Well Miss Navigator, these two guys right here happened to be passing by two men by the names of Rodrigo Franco and Enrique Diez, so they over heard them talking about the party they were going to attend tonight and so Franky and Zoro knocked them out and tied them up somewhere and stole their identities." Robin laughed slightly. Nami rolled her eyes. '_Yupp, that sounds about right.'_ They wandered through the halls of the castle, trying to find where the King resided.

'_This place is so HUGE! And there are so many PEOPLE. How the hell are the guys gonna handle stealing all of the gold without anyone noticing? I hope Robin came up with a really good escape route for the boys…_' Both couples walked around from room to room. It was like walking into a totally different atmosphere each and every room. Some rooms, everyone was drinking margaritas and dancing like there was no tomorrow. And in other rooms, people were proper and drinking champagne and talking amongst themselves. The foursome couldn't find where the king was so they each did their own exploring. They followed the sound of the music which seemed to be coming from upstairs. The couples went up the grand white marble staircase and entered through the huge wooden doors.

"Holy crap." Nami felt like her head was going to explode. '_SO MUCH GOLD!' _The room basically gave off a gold aura. Nami clasped her hands together in pure happiness. She started to walk off but felt a tug at her hand. She was pulled back slightly.

"Stick with the plan Nami." Zoro whispered huskily in her ear. It was almost enough to make her weak in the knees. Zoro quickly resumed his role as the 'husband' and put his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He didn't notice Nami's breath hitch slightly. He tugged her along while Robin and Franky were in tow. The music was loud and people seemed to already be drunk. People were dancing, smoking cigars, drinking margaritas. It was generally loud and it was hard to hear or focus on anything.

"Oi, Zoro! Nami! Me and Robin are gonna grab us margaritas! We'll be back a little later." Franky grabbed Robin's hand and led her towards the bar. Zoro and Nami stood there, awkward and confused. Both were wondering, what now?

"So, Nami. Would you wanna dance? Just to warm up for our performance later on?" Zoro asked nonchalantly. She gave him a 'are you serious' face, not really believing that he, Zoro, had just asked her to dance. He sighed and grabbed her hand to pull her along the dance floor. Once they reached a good spot, he turned her to face him and he put his hand on the small of her back while his other grabbing for Nami's hand. She put her hand on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. They started off slow. Avoiding each others gazes. Nami's heartbeat started to race. Maybe she needed a margarita? Yeah that sounded pretty good. She was gonna break off the dance, but Zoro's hand tightened around hers. He leaned down and brushed by her face.

"You look beautiful Nami." He whispered in a husky tone. It sent chills down her spine. She bit her lip nervously. For the first time in Nami's life, she was afraid to admit her feelings to a man. She took a small deep breath to calm herself.

"Thank you Zoro. You don't look so bad yourself." She breathed out. It was hard to focus with him so close. She saw him smirk from the corner of her eye. '_One compliment and it goes right to his head. Go figure.'_ Nami ended up giggling.

"What's so funny?" Zoro lifted his head to look at her. He raised his eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how we got into this position. And how Luffy and everyone else are gonna manage to steal all of the Kings gold in front of this huge crowd." She laughed and Zoro chuckled.

"Isn't this nice? Not fighting, ha. It looks like we can be friendly towards each other Zoro." Nami joked and Zoro smirked.

"Well we can be more than friendly if you want Nami…" Zoro started to say until he realized _what_ he was going to say. '_Ah fuck me. Did I just let that slip?'_ Zoro did an internal face palm. Nami turned her head to look straight at Zoro. '_This is it…'_

"Zoro…I have something to say to you and-"

"Señoras y señores! Hijos de puta borracho y bellas damas! Vamos a empezar el baile SALSA descuento! (A/N: Ladies and gentlemen! Drunk bastards and beautiful ladies! Let us begin the SALSA dance off!) Both Zoro and Nami looked towards the announcer and found the so called king Raimundo Dom, sitting in his throne. He was a tall man. He seemed to be in his fifties. He had a thick, long beard that was brown and grey. The king had a thick brown mane with grey intertwined as well. He wore his crown, which was made out of pure gold and had rubies incrusted in it. Raimundo also donned a black tux. He was handsome and everyone could agree that this man looked like he always got what he wanted. Zoro and Nami didn't notice Robin and Franky come up behind them.

"Alright guys, this is your chance to shine! Do your thing and look…SUPPERRR!" Franky shouted, grabbing the attention of a few people who shook their heads.

"What are you talking about Franky?" Zoro asked.

"It's time to salsa Mr. Swordsman. They are going to announce your names and then that's when the plan will go into action. While you guys are distracting everyone, Luffy and the others will initiate the plan. Operation 'Stealing and Dancing' is a go." Robin saluted and walked off with a snickering Franky in tow. Zoro and Nami looked flabbergasted. "What the fuck?" Both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I hope you can keep up Nami." Zoro smirked.

"Ha! By the time I'm done with you. You're gonna be passed out on the floor!" Nami gave a smug smile.

"I'd like to see you try 'Nami- swan'." Nami scoffed and playfully smacked Zoro's arm.

"Don't call me that. It's weird. I don't even like it when Sanji calls me that." Nami shook her head and Zoro grinned, knowing he could use that kind of information against the blonde idiot.

"El siguiente paso, tenemos que el señor y la señora Franco! Vamos a ver un poco de baile de salsa caliente!" (A/N: Next up, we have Mr. and Mrs. Franco! Let's see some hot salsa dancing!) The announcer shook his butt as a joke. Everyone laughed at the man because they were all drunk. Zoro and Nami made their way to the center of the dance floor. There were numerous cat calls coming for the crowd and people cheering.

"You ready for this partner?" Zoro extended his hand out.

"You bet your ass." Nami grabbed his hand and the music began.

_Soooooo...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Review please? :) But in all seriousness, thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it and hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Also I'd just like to comment and say...sorry for the poor Spanish haha I don't speak any Spanish at all and I used google translate and I wrote the translation next to the Spanish sentence... sorry again if its horrible or doesn't make any sense -_-_

_OH btw, I wanna see if any one of you guys realize what this story is similar to. I'll give you a hint...the idea of this story was also based off of a video game involving thieves and animals :)_

_Again, thanks for reading. Review. And i'll try to get the next part up ASAP (if college and work will allow me anytime -_-)_

_~~~Harbachuklesss_


	2. The Big Get Away?

_Hey guyssss, sorry for the late update. Hurricane Sandy hit my town pretty hard. Luckily I only lost power for like 2 weeks. It has been chaos in Jersey, but we are recovering and thankfully everyone is okay. Anyway, moving on. Yeah so this is the last part. The dancing scene was like super hard to write but oh well. I did my best. Also there is a lemon in this chapter. I'll mark it for you guys where it begins and ends but that's why it's rated M! Haha, also it's my first lemon soooo be kind. There is one really funny part right at the end of the lemon that maybe you guys should read, but hey, I'm not forcing you to do anything. I just recommend it...anyhoo, thanks guys for taking the time to read this story. Really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and...yeah. Review please! MUCH APPRESH!3_

_Harbachuklesss_

**_Stealing and Dancing_**

**_ Part 2_**

**_Disclaimer! I do not own One Piece._**

(A/N: If you want, you can play "Maria" by Ricky Martin with this scene…only if you really want to…)

As soon as the trumpets in the band stand blared their first note, immediately Nami and Zoro fell into step. Zoro immediately took the lead and started to direct Nami in the direction he wanted to go. They shook their hips with each bang of the drum for a few seconds and decided to strut in a very personal way. They stopped for a brief moment. Zoro and Nami separated and Zoro then proceeded to grab Nami's hand and spin her around. She slowly got lower to the ground all well while still spinning under Zoro's touch. The fiery red of her dress flaring out gave it an alluring look of Nami. Nami decided to take control and then proceeded to rise back up slowly and slowly strutted backwards for Zoro to follow. She dragged her feet smoothly across the floor while Zoro took large spacious steps to keep in time. He finally made it back to her and grabbed her hand to spin her on the floor. She graciously did it perfectly and then proceeded to roll herself to spin her legs in the air. Zoro grabbed her hand again and pulled her back up to his chest. He leaned her backwards and pulled her leg up against his side. She was pulled back up and Zoro pushed her backwards and grabbed her hand and held it above her head. She took the hint and started spinning madly. Everyone's gazes were fixed upon the way she turned and the speed of how fast she was turning. Both broke away and started to simply move back and forth from each other. Their gazes were locked on one another. Both were just simply lost in the other person. Finally, they both stopped as Zoro looked over towards Nami and smirked. Nami smiled and then the drum beat became crazy. Nami wildly shook her hips to the beat of the drums. Everyone was amazed at how fast her hips could move.

* * *

"Holy crap! They are ridiculously SUPER!" Franky exclaimed. He could not tear his eyes away from the sight of the magic being created in this very room. The way his two crewmates danced; the very sight of it made Franky cry.

"Franky, stop crying." Robin demanded bluntly. Franky rubbed his nose with his arm and tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"But, but, IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL. So magical! I can't help but cry. Doesn't this touch your heart?" Franky sensitively asked.

"No." Robin said emotionlessly.

"…you have no heart. You are a cold woman Robin." Franky grimaced. Robin turned to him and chuckled slightly.

"This plan is definitely going to work. And if you have not noticed Mr. Shipwright, half of the gold is gone." Robin tilted her head in the direction of the throne. Both looked towards the gold and honestly, both were shocked at the sight.

"…..How could anyone not SEE THIS?" Franky asked nervously. The sight of the rest of the crew was just so incredibly ridiculous. The King seemed to be pre-occupied with the dance competition and everyone else seemed to be drunk off their asses to not even notice. Honestly, it was by some miracle that Luffy and the rest of the crew have not been seen yet.

"I cannot honestly say, but I have a feeling that you are going to lose that bet Franky." Robin said it like she already won.

"Ah, Robin! Have faith in our SUPER crew! We'll get away with two things tonight." Franky grinned.

"Oh, and what would those two things be?" Robin questioned curiously.

"Well, one, we are gonna be so super rich. And, we will be future aunts and uncles soon." Franky chuckled and Robin rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

* * *

"Oi Luffy! We gotta get this wench to move again! We have got at least a couple more hauls before we have all of the gold!" Sanji lectured to the rest of his team. The 'stealing' team was in this attic sort of room above the main hall that was hosting the party and the gold itself. So far, the team has done four hauls and there is still plenty of gold to be taken. Sanji was in complete awe that they were not caught yet. He glanced around the main hall and there were _a lot_ of people. _'Hmm, must all be drunk down there.'_ Sanji told himself as he took a drag of his cigarette. The team was getting ready for the next haul. Usopp and Chopper were working on the wench that has been lowering Luffy down towards the gold to snatch it and to be pulled back towards the room above. Sanji was simply looking towards the party, looking for his friends, well, Nami and Robin to be in particular. As soon as he saw the fire red of Nami dress, Sanji forgot how to breathe and dropped his cigarette. He lowered himself towards the hole where the wench was hoisted above.

"Ah, my beautiful Nami-swan! She is going to dance! I must watch the way she moves!" Sanji imagined all of the scenarios of Nami dancing until he saw a glimpse of green. He growled to himself. _'Stupid baka marimo! He doesn't know how to handle and treat Nami-swan! He's going to make her look bad and then I'm going to have to kick his moss-head ass. I have to stop this!' _Sanji thought illogically. Luffy watched as Sanji changed facial expressions. He went from extremely happy to extremely pissed off. Luffy tilted his head to the side in confusion. Sanji slowly rose up from the hole and rolled up his sleeves of his jacket.

"Oi, Luffy. I'll be right back. I'm going to go kick moss head's ass." Sanji turned away from Luffy and looked down the hole. Luffy blinked out of confusion; slowly taking in Sanji's words. Finally, it clicked.

"WAIT, SANJI! YOU CAN'T JUST GO DOWN THERE! YOU'LL RUIN THE PLAN! Can't you just kick his ass afterwards?" Luffy tried to reason.

"You just don't understand Luffy. Nami's pride is at stake here! I can't just let the dumbass make her look bad. I will not let it happen to my Nami-swan!" Sanji stated with pride. Luffy stared at him like he had eight heads. Sanji shook his head and then readied to leap down the hole. Then, he jumped. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook all shouted 'NO' and Luffy quickly reacted by shooting his arm down the hole to grab Sanji. Luckily, Luffy grabbed Sanji by the jacket and tried to pull him up. Sanji definitely was not making it easy for him. The other three glanced down the hole to only be mortified at the sight below them. Sanji literally was hanging over the king's throne. Honestly, if Luffy had not grabbed Sanji in time, he would have landed on the king and that would definitely put a damper on the plan. Luffy slowly, but surely pulled Sanji back up towards the attic room. As soon as Luffy pulled him through the hole, he tossed Sanji away from the wench.

"Damn it Sanji, you could have ruined the plan!" Luffy said, slightly irritated. Luffy could have cared less about the gold. He just wanted Zoro and Nami to be left alone. Luffy will even swear to kicking Sanji's ass for even trying to pull another stunt like that again.

"Chill out captain. No need to shout. Fine, we'll stick to the plan and then afterwards, I will kick the swordsman's ass." Sanji swore and shot a glare towards to the captain. Luffy stared then laughed. A huge grin ended up plastered to his face.

"Of course Sanji! You can kick Zoro's ass later, but for right now, let's steal this gold!" Luffy cheered. The others cheered in lieu of their captain and went along with the plan.

* * *

Zoro could only stare and clap to the sound of the drums. He was simply attracted to the way she moved. Any man would be lying if they denied the fact being that seeing Nami swing her hips like that isn't the sexiest thing ever. Nami slowly swayed back towards Zoro and Zoro pulled her flushed against him. He growled into her ear and grinded his hips against hers. She softly moaned at the action. He took her and slightly picked her off the floor and leaned her towards the floor, signaling the end of the dance.

Both Zoro and Nami held their breaths in anticipation. Zoro held her and waited for whatever happens to happen next. Nami held his gaze with her perfect chocolate eyes. Both forgot about reality until everyone else in the room cheered and clapped madly. Zoro looked around and pulled Nami back on her feet. She continued to stare at the swordsman who looked at everyone else in the room. He finally decided to look at her and ended up staring at her. Nami glanced over his slightly sweaty face. He was panting slightly and his gaze bored into her face. It made her slightly uneasy. She glanced towards his lips. Nami thought of just taking the plunge. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Nami had never would have thought of doing this, would be so nerve-wrecking.

"I, uh, have to go outside for moment." She quickly rasped out. She quickly managed herself out of his hold and sped walked out of the room. She really didn't need to go outside. She just needed to be anywhere but under the gaze of the man she loved with all of her heart.

Zoro watched the orange beauty walk out of his hold and continued to watch her walk out of the room. He slightly tensed his fists. He was frustrated at himself. _'Why couldn't I just do it? I had her and she walked away. Man, I need to man the fuck up. I know feelings aren't my thing, but I would do anything for her. Anything for Nami…'_ Zoro tensed up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He peered over and saw the raven haired female as well as the cyborg. He sighed heavily. _'Great, here comes a lecture…_'

"ZORO! That was just so…" Franky managed out before Zoro cut him off.

"Don't even say it Franky. I don't even feel that super right now…" Zoro said.

"…well I was gonna say beautiful, but eh. Whatever. Anyway, what are you waiting for?" Franky asked. Zoro tilted his head to look at the robotic man.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro questioned. Then he felt something hit him upside the head.

"OW. What was that for Robin?!"

"Silly Mr. Swordsman! Go get HER. She is waiting for you. She _needs_ you." Robin lectured. Zoro was confused. How did they know? Was it obvious? He looked over to Franky and Franky grinned with a solid nod. Zoro glanced back to Robin. She remained stoic but that was always how she looked. He knew that they were trying to help. They were the push that he needed. _'Did they really need to concoct this whole plan though?'_ Zoro inwardly laughed at the absurdity of it all. He finally decided he was ready. He smiled towards the older couple and nodded his head. Zoro took off after Nami in search of her.

* * *

It seemed like it was forever before Zoro finally had found Nami. She was standing on a balcony in an empty bedroom. She was holding herself and peering at the stars above her. Zoro stood for a moment, admiring her from a distance. He wondered what she was thinking about. He also wondered if he would manage to go through with this. Finally deciding that it was time, he silently walked towards the navigator.

Nami stood outside on the balcony. Thinking over what had just happened. _'What the hell. I was so close! I'M SUCH A CHICKEN SHIT. I can't do it. I just can't. Why is this so hard?'_ She sighed heavily. Nami felt defeated and hopeless. However, standing on the balcony, under the starry night sky, made her feel a little better. The coolness of the night breeze was relaxing her. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"…Nami?" A familiar voice called out to her. She quickly spun around to see the gorgeous man that she had fallen in love with. He was leaning against the door frame in a 'cool' fashion. His arms crossed over his broad chest. His gaze was strong and his slight smile on his face made Nami's heart do flips in her chest. She continued to look at him while he took small steps closer to her figure. He stopped when he was close to her. She looked up at him and gulped. Zoro chuckled slightly. He raised his hand to push her bangs behind her ear. Nami did nothing, but stood there in anticipation.

"Nami, I'm not really good with these kinds of things, but if you will just listen first and be patient…" Zoro started to say. She meekly nodded and let him continue.

"I uh, don't know how to go about this, but I feel like telling you the truth will work..." Nami could feel her heartbeat in her ears. It was so loud and every second he stopped talking made her want to shake the rest of his words out of him.

"Okay, so here it goes…I love...you." Nami's eyes shot wide open and she felt wetness on her cheek. She realized she was crying. Zoro looked saddened and brushed her tears away with his rough calloused thumb.

"Nami, please don't cry." He then took her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and lowered his head over hers. He kissed the top of it in an affectionate way. Zoro felt her say something against his chest.

"What was that Nami?" He asked softly. She rose her head to look at him.

"I said…I love you too." She breathed out. Zoro suddenly smiled and picked her up swinging her around. She laughed and told him to put her down. He did eventually and then he asked, "So, what's up with the waterworks then?"

"I was crying out of happiness and relief. You have no idea how hard it was to just not go up to you while you were sleeping and kiss you." She smiled.

"Oh, really? You watch me sleep? That's kinda creepy Nami." He teased while pulling her closer to him.

"Oh shut up. I can't help if you're ridiculously good-looking." She bluntly stated. She felt like her old self again. Her self-confidence wavered because of the fear of rejection from the man she loved. Now that she knows the he loves her, she can be her fun, confident, flirty self again with no more worries. Zoro chuckled slightly at her compliment.

"Anyway, can I kiss the crap out of you now?" Nami asked but to Zoro, it sort of sounded like a demand…either way, he didn't really mind.

"Of course you can 'Mrs. Franco'. We are married after all." He smirked while she smiled brightly.

He closed the distance between them. Zoro then lowered his face towards hers and pressed his lips onto hers and gently kissed her.

**(LEMON START) ;)**

Nami felt amazing. She closed her eyes and eagerly deepened the kiss. He pulled her back towards the bedroom and laid her down on the bed without breaking the kiss. He then found himself on top of her, he made sure barely any weight was on her.

She smirked into the kiss realizing their position. Nami grinded her hips against him which he responded with a growl. He needed Nami and nearly lost all of his control; he then locked lips with her again for a rougher kiss.

"Zoro..." She moaned out his name and then he found himself trailing his hands under her dress. "Nami." He whispered hoarsely. "I want, no wait. I _need_ you. Now." She nodded and he leant down to kiss her again, "I need you too Zoro." She whispered and allowed him to do what he wished.

His hand went behind her back and unzipped her dress. He practically ripped off the dress and gazed at her still covered breasts, he let out a low growl and lifted her up to remove the bra, he was getting really annoyed with the clips and felt her hands go behind to help him. When the bra was finally out of sight, he felt her whole body warm up from a blush. Nami wasn't shy per say, however she was slightly nervous if Zoro found her attractive enough. He kissed her again and placed her back on the bed.

"You are so beautiful Nami." Zoro remarked affectionately. She was still blushing and he held her wrists to move her arms, he looked at her breasts. They seemed soft looking, he smirked and began to knead his hands with them, and she let out a delicate moan.

He then replaced his hands with his mouth and licked her breast gently, she let out another soft moan and then he became rougher using his teeth and she bucked a bit.

"Zoro... Please..." She pleaded. Enough with the teasing. He knew what she wanted, but a little fore-play didn't hurt anyone. The swordsman lifted her up and took off her lacy panties. Nami moaned as she felt something hard against her leg. She brushed her foot against it and he bit back a growl.

He kissed her lips again but was gentle about it and became rather rough. He then placed his fingers inside her to feel her core and she moaned. He continued to pump his fingers inside of her. "Oh god..." She whispered and he smirked as well as felt himself becoming harder.

"God damn Zoro...that feels so good." She whispered. He added another finger and went harder and rougher. He then felt her walls contract and she had her first orgasm of the night. He took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. she was still coming off of her bliss and was caught off guard at his next action. She looked down to see Zoro in between her legs and she moaned at the very erotic sight.

She bucked against his head and she felt him smile against her core. He then retracted his tongue and licked his lips and fingers, he then took off his clothes. He did it agonizingly slowly; just to be a damn tease.

"Damn it Zoro! Stop with your teasing and get over here and fuck me." She demanded.

She gasped when he quickly inserted his length into her heat. "Oh my god." She groaned in bliss. Zoro's face was contorted in pure pleasure. "Fuck Nami, you're so tight."

Nami's hands clenched the bed sheets. About a minute later, he began his pace slow and gentle and got faster with each moan. He moaned himself, he never felt this much pleasure even with all of the girls he had slept with. She was the best and the very one that he actually 'made love' to.

His pace became rougher and he moved her legs onto his shoulders to make his thrusts become deeper. "Oh god Zoro!" She cried and he loved the sound of his name being cried. The faster he shoved into her, the closer the edge seemed. He could tell Nami was extremely close. Her tight walls clenched and soon, she released and orgasmed blissfully. She clawed his back to rip the skin. Zoro soon let himself go as soon as Nami was taken care of. He released inside of her and fell on top of her with satisfaction. Nami giggled at their position. Zoro seemed to have accidently 'fell' on her boobs.

"What's so funny?" He muttered into her breasts. The deep sound that emitted from his throat tickled her. She giggled once more.

"Stop talking, you're tickling me." She asked not to seriously. Zoro raised his head to look at her with a curious look. He then glanced down and smirked. Nami saw that devious smirk and hoped that he wouldn't…he wouldn't…right? All of sudden, Nami started laughing hysterically. Zoro was motor boating her. She tried to push him away but his tight grip on her wouldn't allow him to be moved so easily. Nami was laughing so hard, it hurt to breathe. Finally, he stopped and looked up to see a very flushed Nami. He just grinned like a little boy who doesn't know he's in trouble. Nami glared at him and pouted.

"Hate you." She said.

"Aw babe, love you too." Zoro grinned. She glared at him once more and sighed. Zoro's grin must have been contagious because she was smiling.

**(LEMON END) :(**

"I love when you say I love you to me." She stated.

"Well then, I. Love. You." Each pause he would kiss her mouth. Finally, the third kiss, he held himself there, deepening the passionate kiss. She gladly accepted him entrance. Both were fighting for control until they heard a loud bang. Both broke apart quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Nami anxiously asked. Zoro shook his head.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it has Luffy written ALL over it." Zoro joked. Nami giggled and got up from the bed.

"Well, let's go check it out. They might need our help." Nami stated. Zoro sighed and rolled off the bed to go over to a naked Nami looking for her dress, panties, and bra. He hugged her from behind which caused the orange haired lady to smile.

"They don't really need us…they can take care of themselves…" Zoro offered. Nami was about to just take him up on his offer, but then they heard loud screams and gun shots.

"Yupp, definitely Luffy." They both laughed and decided to go check out the uproar.

* * *

"Silly Mr. Swordsman! Go get HER. She is waiting for you. She _needs_ you." Robin sternly told the swordsman. The green haired man nodded and ran after Miss Navigator.

"Phew, Robin. Good going. I thought he was going to dumb and stubborn and not go after her." Franky said.

"All he needed was a little push. That was all. Now it is all up to him." Robin said. The dance competition was still going on. The other couples couldn't really match up to 'Mr. and Mrs. Franco'. All they could do is try, but still fail. Robin kept a wary eye on the other crew members. That stunt they pulled before; how are they not caught? Robin absolutely refused to lose the bet. She had this idea to ensure her winning this bet. Honestly, this plan would definitely excite the party a bit more…

"I will be right back Franky. I am going to run to the ladies room." Robin already walked away from Franky could respond. Robin continued to walk away, out of the main hall, down the long extravagant hallway, and found an empty room. _'Perfect. Time to shake things up a bit. I am sure the boys will be okay…'_

"Ojos de mano!" (A/N: I couldn't find the move where Robin is able to sprout arms and look through an eye in other rooms so I gave it a name ^_^ it means hand eyes…) Robin crossed her arms in the familiar 'x' formation. She sprouted arms in the room where the 'stealing' team were located. She opened an eye to look about the room. It seemed as though the guys were almost complete with their mission. Sanji stood smoking his cigarette, idly talking to Brook. Luffy watched the party from the hole while Usopp and Chopper worked on the wench. _'This is too easy._' Robin smirked and sprouted another arm right behind Luffy and simply _pushed_. Luffy was caught off guard and fell…on top of the king. Franky observed from the bar.

"Oh…shit." Franky sighed. Luffy laid sprawled out over the king who seemed to be extremely pissed off. He violently shoved Luffy off him.

"¿Quién coño eres tú?!"(A/N: Who the fuck are you?!") The king fumed with rage. Luffy, not really sure what he just said just grinned and laughed. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and readjusted his straw hat. That's when the king finally realized that about all of his gold was missing.

"¿Dónde diablos está mi oro?!" (A/N: Where the fuck is my gold?!) If the king became any angrier, his head would probably explode. Raimundo finally looked towards the young man and glared.

"Straw Hat, you piece of shit! You stole my gold. Guards! KILL THE GRINGO!" Luffy finally laughed and decided to not even deal. The job was done. He had a good feeling.

"Straw Hats! LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Luffy ordered his crew. Sanji decided to help out Luffy, just in case he got into any trouble and jumped down to meet up with the captain. The other three decided to take their own escape route that Robin had organized for them and moved the gold back to the ship. Franky decided to get in on the action and fight alongside the rest of the crew.

"Hey Franky! Where's Robin-chan?" Sanji yelled over the loud gunshots. About fifty guards came out of nowhere and chased them down different corridors of the castle. They needed to kill enough time for Chopper, Usopp, and Brook to get away with the gold.

"She said she was going to the bathroom, but that was a while ago…hmmm…I have a sneaky suspicion-" Franky started to accuse until a loud boom made the three turn around. A large hand, coming out of the wall had smacked all of the guards back on their asses, knocking them all out. The giant hand disappeared and Robin walked over all the unconscious guards.

"Well, that was easy." Robin stated. The three men smiled at Robin. They were amused by how simple it was.

"Oi, Robin, how come you were gone-"

"Where are Zoro and Nami? Maybe they are back at the ship. Come on. Let us hurry." Robin quickly changed the subject and left for the men to follow along. _'Oh, she definitely cheated.'_ Franky thought to himself. And how he was going to get her back.

Eventually more guards came and started to shoot at the four straw hats. The began to run again, trying to buy the other three enough time to get away and meanwhile, maybe find out where the hell Zoro and Nami were. After turning left, right, right, left, right, left, left, and more turns in the endless amount of corridors. They all didn't watch where they were going and ended crashing right into the missing crew members, except Robin. It was a huge pile of bodies and Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"You bakas! Get the hell off me! Sanji! STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!" Nami yelled. She heard Zoro growl, but she quickly ended that by stepping on Sanji's hand 'by accident'.

"Zoro! Nami! You're okay?" Luffy quickly asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Zoro flashed her a quick smile and Nami grinned. Sanji came up to Nami and hugged her. Which in turn, caused Zoro to freak out causing a fight. Luffy went over to Robin and Franky.

"So, you think the plan worked?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, it did." Robin smirked.

"Go team!" Franky cheered and raised his large hand. Luffy raised his hand also, readying for a 'high five'. They both looked at Robin, expecting her to do the same.

"Well, c'mon Robin, join us in our victory. High-five with us." Luffy said. Robin rolled her eyes. _'Such children. Fine. Just this once, I suppose.'_ Robin sighed and lifted her arm slightly meeting them halfway. Both men cheered and slapped the crap out of her hand.

"Operation Stealing and Dancing, success!" Luffy cheered once more. Franky grinned and looked over towards Robin who looked at her now bright red palm. It looked painful.

"Uh…babe…?" Before Franky and Luffy realized, hundreds of hands came out of their bodies and began 'high-fiving' all over them. Both men were hollering in pain, which caused Sanji, Zoro, and Nami to stop fighting. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The very sight of it, made the trio crack up laughing. Robin couldn't help but giggle herself. Finally, she stopped and both men were red from the slaps of a hundred hands hitting their skin, very hard.

"You know Robin, you are very, very, evil. And I like that." Franky winked. Everyone thought it was kind of weird, but hey, if that's what he's into…

* * *

The group finally recuperated and decided it was time to get the hell off the island. They ended up running for another few minutes before finally finding the exit. They snuck out with no problem and got away with no more mishaps. They ran all the way back to the ship to find the other three members of the crew standing there with an enormous load of gold. They walked up to the ship and everyone smiled.

Luffy took a look around at his surroundings. Usopp seemed to being crying because he was happy and rich. Chopper and Brook danced around the gold. Sanji smoked his cigarette while admiring the gold from afar. Franky held Robin and talked with her. Luffy caught a few words, like 'cheating' and 'I owe you nothing woman'. Luffy finally set his gaze at the newly found couple. Zoro was holding Nami from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder and seemed to be kissing her neck. Luffy never really cared for loving someone, but his nakama, he loved and he would sacrifice everything to see them happy. Even if it calls for them to rob a Spanish tyrant and salsa dance for the sake of the plan. This thought had Luffy come up with a great plan.

"Hey, guys, I know you guys are gonna be mad, but I say we give the gold to the people who live in this town. They deserve it." Luffy offered his idea. He didn't really care if they agree to it or not. He's doing it with or without his crewmates.

"I think that's a great idea Luffy." Everyone turned to stare at the one mouth that no one ever expected to hear that come from. Nami looked at the rest of the crew, she didn't like being put on the spot.

"C'mon, I know from experience, having nothing sucks. And living under a tyrant is sucky also. I think it would be nice thing to do and then, we will never do this again. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. Usopp seemed to be hesitant but, he quickly warmed up to the idea. The crew ran all over town to conjure up the towns folk. Everyone in the crew had a difficult time trying to get the town folk to follow because ALL of them spoke Spanish, but eventually everyone made it to the Sunny and the town's people stood there in awe. Robin raised herself using her power to speak to the crowd.

"Hola a todos. Me gustaría decir que este oro es todo para ti. 'Amablemente' Rey Raimundo Dom nos dio todo su oro y nos dijo que quería que todos ustedes lo guardase. Tener en él y por favor, no matar. Gracias." (A/N: Hello everyone. I would just like to say that this gold is all for you. King Raimundo Dom 'graciously' gave us ALL of his gold and he told us that he wanted all of you to keep it. Have at it and please, no killing. Thanks.) Most of the people started cheering and clapping. The women began crying and the children all ran at the same time to grab whatever gold they could for their family. The crew all smiled at their good deed and decided it was time to take off. They left the island with the town's people waving goodbye and chanting 'Straw Hat Pirates!'

* * *

Everyone was beat from the previous night's adventure. So everyone decided it was best to rest up. Respectively, everyone went to their own cabins. Except for a certain green hair swordsman who was invited to spend the night with the orange haired navigator.

The two laid in bed holding each other, slowly losing consciousness and falling faster asleep.

"Well Nami, I think last night can count as our first date, don't ya think so?" Nami giggled and yawned.

"Ha, yeah definitely, and I expect every date to be like that Zoro. I expect nothing less." She teased.

"Psh, woman. I'm not that rich so you can't expect much of me." Nami decided to keep teasing and decided to get up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked questioningly.

"I don't know why I'm with you. You're poor." She tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't help it as Zoro quickly shot out of the bed to grab her waist. He pulled her back onto the bed and he straddled her so she couldn't go anywhere.

"I don't think so Nami-_swan_. You're gonna stay with me, here and forever." He said with a smirk.

"That doesn't sound too bad." She replied back with smile.

"I love you Nami." Every time he said it, the words made Nami's heart fill up with love and warmth. It was an over whelming feeling and she never wanted it to stop.

"I love you too Zoro." She said and then yawned.

"Babe, you're tired. Let's just sleep. We have a long while ahead of us. Plenty of time to do other things-" He was cut off by Nami's snoring.

"Oh great. She snores. Crap." And not too soon, the swordsman fell asleep alongside his lover.

End :)

_Thanks guys for reading. Please review!_

_P.S. The game was Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves__ (Sucker Punch owns that game...) _just in case you were wondering. Love that game.


End file.
